


and that's how we do it

by chansehbaek



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Light Dom/sub, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, and they were ROOMMATES, boobs !!!!!!, lesbians in love !!!, no beta we die like wwx and that's it, they're drinking a beer but that's just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansehbaek/pseuds/chansehbaek
Summary: "have u been looking at my boobs, jiejie?" yibo teased, taking a sip of her beer. there was a hint of a smile behind the glass. "this is very milf of you, i am surprised zhan-jie, i'm not gonna lie."—an au in which xiao zhan just wanted to know why yibo never wear a bra. this ends up leading them somewhere else.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	and that's how we do it

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [kvisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvisan/pseuds/kvisan) in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Lesbians, fingering, spanking, D/s. 
> 
> PWP (but if a plot happens, so be it 😉)
> 
> High femme, confident, charismatic XZ in a mentor-type role to younger, tomboyish, naïve, and thirsty WYB. this could be "canon" or an AU
> 
> ❤️extra love❤️ for:  
>  \- working in "jiejie" in a sexy way  
>  \- XZ being jokingly called a milf.  
>  \- XZ being particularly into WYB's tits because she doesn't ever wear a bra  
>  \- humiliation dirty talk about how easy/slutty someone is  
>  \- sucking fingers clean after fingering 😳
> 
> dnw:  
>  unhappy ending!
> 
> **(please check end notes !!) (✿◠‿◠)**
> 
> ♡♡♡

♡♡♡

"why don't you ever wear a bra?" xiao zhan had asked out of nowhere.

yibo was laying on the couch with her head on xiao zhan's lap as the older was trying really hard not to kiss her because, fuck, yibo had those pretty lips and she was looking at xiao zhan with an innocent look – which xiao zhan never knew if it was fake or not because yibo had the ability to being naive and a teaser at the same time.

abruptly sitting, yibo looked at her with a confused smile. xiao zhan tried to ignore how she could see yibo's nipples through her shirt and decided to take a sip of her beer instead. 

"why would i?" yibo asked. "does it bother you,  _ jiejie?" _

she was teasing, xiao zhan knew this. 

"of course not, i was just asking." xiao zhan said, avoiding her gaze.

yibo fell silent next to her and xiao zhan decided to take a look. yibo had her bottom lip between her teeth and she was so beautiful. xiao zhan could feel her own heart beating fast and she felt that wave of anxiety you feel when you're about to do something really risky. 

the thing was: they met one month ago and xiao zhan was still surprised at how fast they grew fond of each other. yibo, on the other hand, was glad at how easy going xiao zhan was, as it was hard for her to open up and make new friends. with xiao zhan everything was easier. 

yibo has been looking for an apartment near campus for months and, as if faith were working on her side, she met xiao zhan, who had an empty room and a house all for herself. her roommate had moved out and she was looking for someone to share an apartment with. gladly she found yibo.

moving in with someone she barely knew made yibo feel insecure at first but, as soon as xiao zhan opened the door with the warmest smile, yibo sensed the uncomfortable feeling of meeting a stranger quickly drifting away.

after one month sharing the same roof – in which yibo stopped paying the rent, as xiao zhan said, " _ you just have to help me clean the house and stuff like that. _ ", things escalated quickly. they talked about everything, they spent time together even when they had to do their individual activities (xiao zhan with her graphic design projects and yibo with her boring college homework). they even shared the same bed as yibo was afraid of the dark. at that point it was something normal, part of their routine, as having breakfast or brushing your teeth before bed.

waking up from her thoughts, xiao zhan arched a brow, waiting for yibo to speak.

"have u been looking at my boobs, jiejie?" yibo teased, taking a sip of her beer. there was a hint of a smile behind the glass. "this is very milf of you, i am surprised zhan-jie, i'm not gonna lie." 

"it's not it," xiao zhan decided to ignore the milf comment because, well, she wasn't older enough to be considered one, she wasn’t even a mom and  _ what the hell yibo? _ , but on the other hand… was yibo implying that she wanted to get fucked by her? 

xiao zhan just decided to ignore that part as well.

"i just asked a question, stop being so brat about it." 

"you love my brat personality." yibo hit back and  _ damn _ she was right.

"you wish!" xiao zhan lied.

she suddenly got up, petting yibo's head as she headed to the bedroom.

"i'm going to sleep, you're on vacation but i still have work to do."

"can i sleep with you?" yibo asked and xiao zhan turned around to look at her. she was so pretty when she was sleepy, there was this pouty that xiao zhan wished she could kiss. 

"yes baby, let's go."

♡♡♡

neither of them had time to process how the urge to kiss each other happened.

they both had shared beds a lot of times, but there was something different this time. the way they were laying on the bed, facing each other, eyes moving between eyes and lips, yibo’s almost attempt to abruptly kiss xiao zhan, xiao zhan’s  _ fuck it _ slipping through her lips. 

it all happened too fast and neither of them regretted it.

it was as if they were waiting for this to happen — and the urgent way they licked each other’s mouth just showed that they definitely were. 

the way yibo was an eager kisser didn't surprise xiao zhan, everything with yibo was filled with adrenaline and impulsivity, it was obvious that kissing her would feel like it; but there was something xiao zhan liked the most and it was having control over things so, this time, when xiao zhan pinned her on the bed, yibo let out a surprised groan. 

having yibo underneath her, hair pointing everywhere and bangs making her look as innocent as she appeared to be, nothing could turn xiao zhan on as much as this sight. 

yibo opened her mouth to say something but xiao zhan ended up distracting her as her lips now brushed against yibo's pulsing point, right on her neck, and yibo instantly regretted telling xiao zhan all her sensitive spots. 

"fuck, you're just gonna explore my body as much as you can, aren't you?" yibo said, almost breathless, as xiao zhan nibbled on the skin there, her eager tongue brushing the sensitive skin and making yibo wonder how would xiao zhan's tongue feel like on the spot she wanted her the most.

"you can't even imagine the things i wanna do to you, yibo." xiao zhan said, body moving above yibo's. there was something sexy about feeling xiao zhan's bra brushing against yibo's chest, her nipples hard due the contact. 

"i want to–" yibo started but her voice got stuck on her throat as xiao zhan suddenly sat on her belly and took her own shirt off. something flashed through her eyes as she realized that she made yibo speechless, a mischievous grin appearing on her face.

"what were you saying?" 

"i–" yibo tried again, hands moving to touch xiao zhan's waist. unfortunately xiao zhan was quicker and pinned both of her wrists against the bed.

like this xiao zhan's breasts were so close to her face and yibo could feel her cheeks heating up at the sight. she already knew xiao zhan had bigger boobs than her, but she never noticed how big they were. "fuck, jiejie…"

"that's what i'm trying to do, baby." she said, leaning forward and kissing yibo in the mouth. "let me explore your body and make you feel good, do you want me to do that?" 

yibo could only nod and watch as xiao zhan moved once again, this time removing yibo's shirt. there was something alluring about having xiao zhan being this dominant in bed — xiao zhan who was always so charismatic, all shy smiles and delicate when it comes to yibo, who was now pinned to the bed unable to move. 

deep down yibo knew that if she didn't follow xiao zhan's rules there would be consequences and, to her own surprise, she wanted to cross the line just to have a taste of this side of xiao zhan.

  
  


"even though i could practically see your breasts through the shirt," xiao zhan murmured, lips moving against yibo's skin, eyes glued on the shy girl in front of her. "i'm still surprised at them. they're so beautiful." yibo's taste was all over xiao zhan's tongue, and she could feel her own pussy getting wet over all the small noises yibo was making just by having her tongue circling her nipple. 

  
  


xiao zhan squeezer yibo's nipple between her fingers, nails slightly brushing against the girl's skin, making yibo moan.

"you like that, don't you?" xiao zhan said, brows arching in surprise. "you like teasing, baby?"

it was all too much. yibo had lost count of how many times she had touched herself thinking about xiao zhan. not even in her dreams she would imagine that xiao zhan was this bold in bed. 

"i like  _ you _ teasing me, jiejie." she confessed. 

yibo could feel her whole body burning at the confession. xiao zhan knew that yibo liked being in control but, deep down, she also knew that yibo desired being controlled. being in control of everything all the time was tiring and she needed to let go somewhere, and xiao zhan was going to give her that.

"you like it when  _ i _ tease you, yibo?" xiao zhan said, faking surprise. "like you've been doing with me all this time, walking around wearing nothing underneath your shirt, uh? knowing damn well how sexy you are?"

"fuck, yeah-" yibo gasped, eyes opening wide while hands clenched xiao zhan's hip. "i mean… no," she started to stutter. "i didn't do it on purpose."

xiao zhan just chuckled and yibo felt chill running down her spine. xiao zhan, who was always so sweet, was being so unpredictable. yibo felt like she had no choice but to say and do everything she wanted. 

xiao zhan sat on yibo's tights, hugging yibo’s torso, making her sit in front of her. she took no time in kissing the girl and as soon as their body touched yibo moaned against her mouth. xiao zhan smiled while nibbling on her bottom lip. 

"your nipples are so hard." she whispered, noticing how breathless yibo was. 

"i know, jiejie." yibo bite her bottom lip while looking back at xiao zhan. she was so beautiful, yibo thought. the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. 

it took her a while before realizing that said that out loud because xiao zhan was smiling brightly at her, fond all over her face.

" _ you _ are the most gorgeous girl out there, baby." xiao zhan said, kissing her briefly on the mouth, lips slowly brushing her skin till the skin on yibo's neck was being marked again.

"i like it when you call me that." yibo muttered, too shy to even look at xiao zhan. she wasn't actually shy, she could count on her fingers how many times it happened, but the older made her feel so small — yibo wanted xiao zhan to make her feel small. before she could think ahead, she added, "whatever you call me, i'll like it."

xiao zhan left yibo's neck, attention now all over her face. she could see that having a submissive behavior made yibo all shy — it being shown on how she was having trouble maintaining eye contact and by how red her cheek was. 

xiao zhan brought a hand to her face, thumb brushing her lips. yibo's eyes followed the action, eyes darting between xiao zhan's burning eyes and every movement she made.

"i wanna make you feel good," xiao zhan whispered. "i've always wanted to make you feel good, yibo. you have no idea." 

those words seemed to awaken something inside yibo as she abruptly pushed xiao zhan on the bed. 

"jiejie, you look so beautiful like this," yibo said, cheeks burning because, fuck, xiao zhan was so hot. "let me taste you."

the other smiled at her and yibo turned her gaze to the small mole she had underneath her lip.

"and if i don't? will you beg?" 

yibo was left speechless at that statement. 

"answer me, yibo."

yibo closed her eyes and when she opened them again she answered, hair moving around her face, tickling xiao zhan’s skin. 

"yes." she slightly nodded. 

xiao zhan smiled and grabbed yibo's hands to her skirt, looking at her and nodding. yibo understood what she meant and with shaky fingers started to undress xiao zhan. 

what she didn't expect was for xiao zhan to be wearing nothing underneath her skirt. yibo could feel xiao zhan's eyes looking at her. she had no strength to look anywhere but the wetness between xiao zhan's legs. 

" _ jiejie… _ " she muttered, feeling her mouth watering in desire. she finally looked back at xiao zhan and, fuck, xiao zhan was the most confident woman yibo has ever seen. this became clear when xiao zhan opened her legs, body naked and exposed, as if inviting yibo to have a taste.

but, when yibo was about to lower her head, xiao zhan abruptly closed her legs. yibo darted her eyes to her face, confused. 

"did you really think i would give it to you so easily?" xiao zhan said. the way her long black hair and bangs, making her usually look like the most sweet girl in the world, made contrast with how she was behaving was driving yibo mad. 

"zhan-jie..."

to xiao zhan it was funny seeing yibo all frustrated. the way yibo's hands were tight around her legs, trying to open it, it was kinda cute even, but she wasn’t the type to give things easily.

“you look so gorgeous being all desperate, baby.” she smiled. “if i’m nos mistaken, i said  _ i  _ wanted to make  _ you _ feel good, didn’t i?” 

yibo nodded.

“on all fours.” xiao zhan demanded and, even though yibo felt shy about it, she wouldn’t complain. she trusted xiao zhan.

a wavy of humiliation ran through her body, though. being on all fours, exposed like this, it definitely was something yibo wasn’t really used to. she couldn’t even see what xiao zhan was doing behind her and, when she was about to take a look, her upper body was shoved on the mattress by xiao zhan’s hard grip on her neck. yibo moaned in surprise and, before she could ratiocinate, a loud smack was heard, followed by a burning pain on her asscheek. the movement was so intense and abrupt that yibo’s legs were left trembling.

_ she just… hit me,  _ yibo thought, feeling lips brushing against her asscheek, xiao zhan’s tongue slightly caressing against the burning skin. her actions were such contradictions.

“you thought i would forget?” xiao zhan asked, kissing the red skin. “i would never forget the things you told me, yibo. how you want to be treated like a slut in bed, how much of a whore you actually are.”

before yibo could say something, she felt the burning from another slap. the sound of her skin being beaten made another loud moan leave yibo’s mouth.

“you really like this, don’t you?” xiao zhan said, caressing the red skin with the palm of her hand, squeezing the skin now and then, making yibo hiss in pain,  _ it’s so good, _ she thought. 

“are you surprised that you enjoy acting like a whore? i can see from how wet your pussy is right now. look at this.” xiao zhan said, fingers brushing, ever so slightly, against yibo’s entrance. yibo’s body trembled and she moved her hips back, wanting more friction.

“jiejie,  _ please. _ ”

xiao zhan chuckled behind her, the sound making yibo feel so humiliated. she gripped the sheets as xiao zhan hit her asscheek again. 

“the way this makes you wet, yibo….” xiao zhan said, both hands opening yibo’s cheeks. yibo felt hot hair near her entrance and she knew where xiao zhan’s face was close to. the thought itself made her face burn in embarrassment and want. 

“the fact that i know all the things you like,” xiao zhan started, licking yibo’s asshole. “the fact that i’m the first person to do this to you…” she licked once again, feeling how yibo was trying to push herself back onto her face. xiao zhan grabbed her by the hips, holding tightly.

“you’re such a whore.” she left a bite in one of yibo’s cheeks. “you love being exposed like this, letting me eat you out… i wonder what would happen if…” xiao zhan didn’t finish the sentence, taking action on mouthing yibo’s asshole and licking vigorously. 

yibo was a moaning mess in front of her, hips shaking and legs opening even more. xiao zhan took a bold move, tongue entering yibo slowly, the tip moving in a way that made yibo moan loud. at this point xiao zhan knew yibo was gone, she wasn’t feeling shy anymore. 

xiao zhan decided to lower her head and have a taste of yibo, licking her folds lightly. 

“fuck, yibo.” she said, licking her own lips. “you taste so fucking good.”

yibo felt a pat on her thigh, ordering her to move, so she moved around and laid down on the bed, looking back at xiao zhan through her open legs.

“i know.” yibo said ─ a bold move ─ a cocky smile on her face in contrast with her rosy cheeks. 

xiao zhan gave her a smile ─ not the one she has been giving her all night, but the one yibo fell in love with. the one that made her think about xiao zhan all night before sleeping. the said girl was gazing at her with such intensity that, for the first time that night, yibo felt bold. and with that boldness, she confessed:

“i like you, jiejie.” 

xiao zhan, who was laying between her legs, pressed her face against yibo’s thigh. she still had that lovely smile on her face and didn’t seem surprised at the confession, which yibo didn’t find strange because they’ve been flirting with each other for quite some time now.

“i like you too, baby.” xiao zhan kissed inside yibo’s thigh. “and you have no idea what it’s like seeing the woman you’ve been crushing on walking around wearing no bra.” she left a chuckle.

yibo smiled at her, rolling her eyes.

they shared another meaningful gaze. in that moment words weren't needed, the fond look in their eyes did all the talking. despite that, xiao zhan broke the silence.

“can i?” 

yibo nodded, feeling her breath stuck in her throat as she felt xiao zhan’s finger entering her.

“fuck, you’re so wet.” xiao zhan said. her finger was moving in and out, repeatedly, in a slow motion and yibo was already having difficulty breathing. “and so tight…” 

“ _ jiejie _ ,” yibo finally said, eyes glued on xiao zhan. the way xiao zhan looked at her pussy, bottom lip between her teeths, brows furrowed in concentration ─ all of this together was too much to yibo. she was such a pretty view, and having xiao zhan so close to her pussy was driving yibo mad. “jiejie, i want…”

“what?” xiao zhan said, curving her finger slightly, which made yibo arch her back from the bed. the moan that left her lips made xia zhan repeat the action and yibo felt like it was impossible to speak. 

“i want─” she tried again, hips moving frantically, fucking herself on xiao zhan’s finger.

“you have only one finger in and you’re already this desperate?” xiao zhan took her finger off, making yibo clench on nothing.

“look at you…” she chuckles and yibo felt a wave of embarrassment. “if you could see yourself now, yibo… the way you’re clenching and wet, practically asking to be fucked…”

“i am,” yibo confessed, fingers running through her own hair, feeling some strands sticking to her face because of the sweat. “but it’s just because you’re too damn hot.”

“i barely did anything, yibo.” xiao zhan chuckled. “just accept that you’re behaving like a whore wanting to be filled.”

“ _ fuck─” _ yibo muttered in frustration, closing her eyes. her whole body felt like burning, and it got worse as xiao zhan opened her legs even more. the action made yibo look at her apprehensive. “zhan-jie,  _ please _ … i─”

xiao zhan now put two fingers inside of her, making a loud moan escape through yibo’s lips. yibo moved so she could see the action and now they were staring at each other ─ yibo with her eyes almost closing in delight and xiao zhan’s attentive, studying yibo’s every reaction. 

yibo didn’t expect xiao zhan to fuck her so good, moving her fingers in and out slowly, driving her mad. the room was filled with yibo’s hard breathing and shameless moans.

giving a not-so-gentle bite on the inside of yibo’s thigh, xiao zhan said:

“i wish you could see how swollen your clit looks right now.” and yibo moeaned at that because, fuck, xiao zhan had a really filthy mouth and yibo was enjoying this damn way too much. 

she wanted to scream, she wanted to ask ─  _ beg _ , even ─ for xiao zhan’s mouth, but her throat felt so dry from all the moaning, she couldn’t even speak. the only thing she felt capable of was opening herself more and letting xiao zhan fuck her the way she wanted.

there was something so good about having xiao zhan’s fingers inside of her, those long fingers yibo caught herself staring way more than what is considered normal. it was as if xiao zhan knew just which buttons to press so she could have yibo sprawled on the bed, open for her to do whatever she wanted.

a wave of pleasure caught yibo by surprise as she felt xiao zhan’s tongue licking alongside her fingers, her clit throbbing, needing friction ─ which xiao zhan was denying.

“xiao z─” yibo moaned, her voice caught up in her throat, a loud gasp leaving through her lips as she  _ finally _ felt xiao zhan’s lips on her pussy. “fuck,  _ fuck─”  _ she moaned, loud, as xiao zhan fingered her, the slow pace not changing. her tongue  _ finally _ brushed yibo’s clit, but the sensation was gone fast. too fast.

the sounds leaving yibo’s lips were sinful, barely coherents, and xiao zhan loved that she was the one making her feel like this. she felt a huge desire of stopping and see how sexy the younger would look complaining, almost crying and begging to cum, but having her like this ─ moaning loud,  _ moaning xiao zhan’s name _ , rolling her hips on her face, pussy swollen and wet around her mouth, xiao zhan had no other desire than go on and make yibo lose herself in lust.

“don’t─ don’t stop,” yibo muttered, her breathing heavy. from her view xiao zhan could see how yibo had her body curving on the bed, hands clenching the sheets. her hair was everywhere and she could even see how hard her nipples were.

without steadying the pace of her fingers, xiao zhan hovered yibo’s body. the girl looked back at her, the sudden overstimulation caused by xiao zhan’s tongue on her pussy gone. yibo’s eyes were pleading and confused, but as soon as she felt xiao zhan’s tongue circling her nipple she closed them and gave in to the new sensation.

“i─ jiejie, that feels  _ so  _ good.” she moaned, hands now on xiao zhan’s hair, tugging them and making the other moan. yibo knew xiao zhan liked having her hair pulled, she had told her in the past as if this new information didn’t do things to yibo at that time. 

“yeah?” xiao zhan muttered, taking her time sucking and licking yibo’s nipple, which was hard and swollen now. “you like being overstimulated, don’t you baby?” xiao zhan started to increase the pace of her fingers, making yibo open her legs even more and moan louder.

“yes ─  _ yes, _ i─” 

“ _ shhh, _ ” xiao zhan said, commanding. “i can feel that you’re close,” xiao zhan was now looking at yibo and yibo could barely let her eyes open ─ her need to come too strong now. “can’t wait till i can fuck you with a toy, opening you whole and making you feel so full, baby.” xiao zhan said, voice hoarse, and yibo moaned in response. just by thinking about that made yibo feel her own pussy clenching around xiao zhan’s fingers.

“ _ jiejie,  _ please, pl─” 

“you really wanna come uh? what if i stopped?”

yibo’s eyes instantly opened, finding xiao zhan smiling at her. yibo felt like crying. 

“don’t, please, don’t─” her voice was strained.

“ _ shhh _ ,” xiao zhan kissed yibo’s neck, feeling how the other relaxed underneath her. her skin was hot against xiao zhan’s lips. “you wanna come now?” she asked.

“yes,  _ please.” _ yibo moaned, hips moving alongside xiao zhan’s fingers. she was so wet that xiao xhan could feel her palms damp.

xiao zhan was fingering her fast now, the sensitive spot inside of yibo swollen against her fingers.

“you’re so fucking tight,” xiao zhan said, hand cupping yibo’s pussy, palm brushing against her clit, making yibo almost scream in pleasure. “so fucking hot, i wanna see how gorgeous you look while cumming, baby.” she whispered against yibo’s neck, her teeth biting the skin there, just above a bruise that xiao zhan made earlier. “do it for me, yibo. let yourself fall apart for me.” 

yibo could only moan, xiao zhan’s name leaving her lips as her pussy clenched around xiao zhan’s fingers. it was almost impossible for xiao zhan to keep moving her fingers now that yibo was clenching involuntarily around them. 

xiao zhan took her fingers out of yibo, putting them on her lips. yibo didn’t have to look, eyes close, when she parted her lips and welcomed xiao zhan’s wet fingers inside of her mouth. it was so sexy that she could taste herself on the girl’s finger.

“this is such a slutty behavior, yibo.” xiao zhan said and yibo finally opened her eyes, hand now holding xiao zhan’s pulse and licking her fingers clean, gaze never leaving hers. 

“i know.” yibo smiled.

xiao zhan was about to kiss her when she spoke again. “jiejie, wait.”

“what?”

“what about you?” yibo asked and xiao zhan understood what she was asking.

“oh─ it’s okay baby you─”

“no.” yibo cut her off. “sit on my face.” 

xiao zhan looked at her, eyes wide and surprised. 

“please?”

xiao zhan laughed. “okay, but i won’t last long.”

“jiejie,” yibo rolled her eyes, hands helping xiao zhan get in place. “i just want you on my mouth. always have.”

xiao zhan said nothing as she lowered her pussy on yibo’s mouth. 

a gasp left her mouth as yibo’s tongue rubbed against her sensitive clit. xiao zhan couldn’t do much as yibo’s strong hands were keeping her in place, not letting her hips move.

yibo licked her like a pro, alternating between sucking her clit and entering her with the tip of her tongue, and xiao zhan could only grab the bed’s headboard to steady herself. 

“yibo, fuck─”

she wanted to move her body so bad but yibo’s hands were strong around her tights helping her hold her body still. somehow the action made xiao zhan a whiny mess above yibo, moaning incoherent stuff as she felt her orgasm coming.

“fuck, fuck─” xiao zhan was so close. “you truly are a whore,” she could feel yibo moaning against her pussy. “begging me to sit on your face…” 

speaking dirty to yibo was like adding fuel to the fire. the more xiao zhan humiliated her, the more thirsty yibo turned.

yibo could swear that never in her life she thought she would be as lucky as she is now, having xiao zhan moaning her name and cursing as she came on her mouth, her pussy throbbing against her lips, feeling the wetness on her tongue.

“wow, that was…” xiao zhan started, breathless, as she lowered her body and lay down next to yibo. 

“fantastic?” yibo said, a hopeful smile on her face. the way her lips were wet because of her made xiao zhan want to kiss her.

and she did, kissing her and taking yibo by surprise.

the way xiao zhan licked her mouth, nibbling her bottom lip made yibo groan. they kissed for a while, enough for yibo to feel her lips go numb from all the friction. 

they finally drifted apart after what looked like minutes, xiao zhan’s hands on her neck, tugging slightly at yibo’s hair.

“fantastic, indeed.” she finally answered. “you’re fantastic, yibo.”

yibo looked back at her then at her swollen lips.  _ i did this,  _ she thought. xiao zhan had that bright smile that yibo loved, the one that made her heart melt.

“ah, jiejie, don’t give me that smile.” yibo said, hiding her face underneath xiao zhan’s neck. she smelled so good that yibo swore she wouldn’t mind staying like this all day. 

xiao zhan laughed and yibo caught herself smiling in response.

“what, can’t i be happy now? you make me smile like an idiot, take responsibility for your actions, baby.” xiao zhan couldn’t ignore how yibo’s hand tightened around her hip after being called  _ baby _ . “hey, you’re being all shy now, weren’t you the one moaning loud a few minutes ago?”

“ _ jiejie!” _ yibo whined, moving away to look back at the older. 

“i’m sorry!” xiao zhan said, still laughing.

as she stared back at yibo her laugh slowly faded, only a soft smile left appearing on her face. yibo stared back at her as if trying to memorize every detail on xiao zhan’s face.

“i like you,” the older began. “like, i  _ really _ like you a lot yibo, and i wanna be with you, if you─”

she couldn’t even finish because the  _ eager _ yibo she knew crushed their lips together in an instant, the action making xiao zhan almost fall off the bed. 

“i like you too, jiejie.” yibo said, eyes sparkling as she lowered her head and began kissing xiao zhan again, both of them smiling between kisses.

and maybe, later that night, xiao zhan had the chance to meet more sides of yibo that not even yibo herself knew existed. yibo, on the other hand, couldn’t be happier that xiao zhan was, once more, the one teaching her new stuff. and, when they finally fell asleep together, this time it was different. this time yibo slept with her nose burriend on xiao zhan’s neck while xiao zhan slept with the most genuine smile on her face after having the girl she loved tucked inside her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> for the person who gave the prompt, i really hope u like this, i had fun writing, at first it wasn't supposed to be that long but aaaah i rlly had fun writing this so i hope you do too !! ≧◡≦ ;  
> second, thanks to [read with baby voice] alini for helping me when deciding to write, her big brain rlly helped me while starting this masterpiece also imma give the lesbian what they want !! ; also, thanks to my dear friend heli who asked me every single day to ~finish the lesb au~ and im glad she did bc look at us !! (she probably impatiently waiting for it rn poor kid) (have fun reading) (thanks for believing in me);  
> last, but not least, thank you reader, if you're reading this i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did. thank you for reading.  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
